Changes of Past
by TidalMoon2003
Summary: Percy Jackson, on the quest to rescue Annabeth and to save Western Civilisation (again), ends up as a part of the Seven. What happens when all the Gods abandon him and Annabeth dies in Tartarus? Will Artemis be able to save him by travelling in time or will she lose herself to the foreign feelings? Eventual Pertemis. Percabeth for first half. (Time-Travel). Co-Writer: TyGuy45
1. Keywords

**Keywords to know**

_**M/N: TidalMoon2003's author note.**_

_**T/N: TyGuy45's author note. **_


	2. The Lost Hero

**A/N: The beginning of this story will contain some Percabeth, but will eventually switch to Pertemis. Please don't review this story telling us that there is not Pertemis in it. It's coming, don't worry. The beginning will also move quite fast with a lot of time skips, so just bear with us until we get to the juicy part.**

_**The Lost Hero**_

Perseus Jackson stood over the bed of his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. The bed that was now empty of the occupant. It was highly unusual for Annabeth to disappear without any kind of note.

He sprinted off to the Big House, mind clouded with panic, and burst through the door. The first thing he noticed was the absence of Mr. D, the camp director.

Uncharacteristically, he yelled out, "CHIRON?!"

The loud _clip-clop _of hooves to my right attracted my attention and I turned, coming face-to-face with a centaur. He looked at his mentor, Chiron with a frantic expression on his face.

"Chiron, thank goodness you are here. Annabeth is missing."

Chiron looked disturbed and had a rather unsettling expression on his face, but he replied, "Did you check her cabin?"

He nodded and said, "Yes. I checked everywhere around camp because she's normally an early riser, but when I didn't find her, I decided to check her cabin in case she slept in."

Chiron replied, "Maybe she just went back to her home at San Francisco."

Percy glared at Chiron and said, "Chiron I know you know where she is. So please tell me. I need to know."

He sighed, "I am afraid Zeus doesn't want me to reveal her location but I can guarantee that she is safe and away from harm."

Percy began panicking more and said, "What do you mean? Where is she? We just fought Kronos a few months ago. Can we not have any more fucking peace?"

Chiron rose his eyebrows and said, "Language Perseus."

"Sorry, Chiron. But I need to go to Annabeth. Please tell me where she is."

Chiron sighed again and said, "Listen, Percy. As much as I wish to, I cannot. So please understand. If you want to really know you can go and talk to Zeus."

Percy nodded determinedly but he couldn't hide his disappointment at the news. He ran off to the door but he stopped abruptly at the door and turned around and said, "Chiron, I may not be back for a long time or maybe not ever, if this turns messy."

"I hope it doesn't turn messy," said Chiron.

Percy almost went outside before Chiron said, "Wait, Percy. I hope you know what you are doing. Just know that no more children are being claimed right now or even arriving at the camp and Dionysus has been summoned back to Olympus. I worry something is going on. Something even I don't understand but I do have my doubts. Hopefully, I am wrong about this. Good luck Percy."

Percy nodded as the information made its made into his brain. He rushed out the door and dashed to his cabin. He was stopped to be congratulated several times but his mind was racing with the possibilities of the coincidence.

_Annabeth is gone. The Gods aren't claiming their children like their selfish asses. And now they are being general jerks. I can see why Luke changed sides._

Despite being tempted to go against the Olympians, Percy tried not to give into it and packed his backpack with the necessary items and ran off to the camp borders.

After petting Peleus, the dragon which guards the Golden Fleece (a long story) and throwing a drachma in thin air and summoning a cab driven by three gray sisters (another long story), he reached the Empire State Building.

By looking at the building, one wouldn't even imagine a grand place like Olympus sitting at the attic of Empire State building. Or is the Empire State Building in the basement of Olympus? You know what, let's move ahead.

Percy reached the front desk and said, "Six Hundredth Floor."

The man at the desk looked at him lazily and with scrutinizing gaze and said, "No such floor kiddo."

Percy rolled his eyes and said, "Does a son of Poseidon literally has to show off his powers to be allowed inside?" As he said that, he made a ball of water form from the cup the man was holding.

He looked unimpressed and said, "Listen, kiddo. There is no six hundredth floor anymore. They took away my card. I am guessing that Zeus has closed off Olympus."

Percy stared at him weirdly and said, "So you have no key?"

He shook his head and went back to reading whatever book he was reading. Percy groaned and went out of the building just so he didn't get caught for walking into an expensive building without an adult.

Percy crept towards an alley and saw a pair of children bullying another child. Unable to watch that, he coughed out loud attracting their attention.

He said, "Kids, I just found out my girlfriend has disappeared all of a sudden and my… extended family is being big ass jerks. So would guys mind leaving this kid alone because trust me, you do not want me even more pissed off than I already am? So shoo."

The kids freaked out and ran off but the bullied kid stayed back a little bit before he turned to Percy and said, "Thank you, mister. I am Rae."

Percy gave him a smile and said, "Hello Rae. My name is Percy."

Rae gave him a big toothy grin and said, "Is what you said about your girlfriend disappearing true?"

The reminder hit Percy like a sledgehammer. He hurriedly rushed down the alley and shouted back, "Rae you should go to your home now before those kids come back. Sorry, I can't chat anymore but I really need to get going."

Rae stood there for a few seconds before he smiled and ran out of the alley. Percy rushed down the alley till the end where he opened his water bottle and dumped the water on the ground and formed some mist.

Once there was enough mist, he threw a drachma in and said, "Oh Goddess accept my offering."

The drachma disappeared in a golden shimmer and he continued, "Goddess Artemis. Temple of Artemis, Olympus."

He made a wild guess and feared that what he said was wrong as the mist stayed the same but then he was facing an auburn-haired girl who was standing in her mid-teens facing what seemed like a mirror.

He bowed respectfully and said, "Good Evening Lady Artemis."

The goddess jumped slightly and drew her bow and soon he had an arrow pointed at his throat. A bead of sweat made its way down his forehead and he chuckled nervously, "Lady Artemis, I don't think it will do you any good to shoot at an I.M. Could you please lower the deathly rod?"

The goddess, having finally noticed who messaged her, lowered her bow and asked, "Perseus, why are you messaging me?" After the war against Kronos, Artemis had come up to him and given him her thanks personally, something that still shocks him to this day. She had told him that he could I.M her if he ever needed something, saying that it was the least she could do for carrying the weight of the sky for her.

Remembering why he messaged her, he replied, "Lady Artemis, why is Olympus closed off right now?"

Artemis looked away and said, "I cannot tell, Perseus."

"But why not Lady Artemis?"

"Because I don't know," her voice stammered a bit.

Percy retorted, "Lady Artemis, despite being the sister of the God of Truth, you can't seem to lie very well."

Artemis heaved a sigh and said, "Perseus, Zeus has forbidden me to tell you. As much as I wish to, I cannot tell you."

Percy wanted to protest but he knew very well that it would take nothing but a thought and he would be as good as dead. He bowed sadly and waved his hand through the message.

He couldn't hide his displeasure and annoyance at the Gods' decision. _This can't be a coincidence. Zeus has closed off Olympus and Annabeth has disappeared._

All of a sudden, mist formed in front of him and a face popped through it. Will Solace, son of Apollo.

Percy forced a smile and said, "Will, any news on Annabeth?"

He nodded and said, "Yes, it's the first lead we have gotten till she disappeared."

Percy gave him a genuine smile and said, "I am coming over right now."

With that, he waved through the mist and sprinted to the road where he again summoned the Gray Sisters, who were VERY displeased by continuous summons.

As soon as he reached the camp borders, he ran off to Big House, forgetting to pay for his ride. The Gray Sisters flashed in front of him and glared at him from empty sockets which were frightening enough for him to pay them extra.

Needless to say, he was late for the meeting where they were discussing the news. But he paid them no heed and asked hastily, "Where is Annabeth?"

The campers exchanged glances and one of them said, "We don't know. We just got the lead."

Percy nodded in gratitude towards the camper and said, "I will follow it right now. We need all the information we can get on her disappearance. "

"Percy you would need a quest for that kind of investigation."

Percy turned to Chiron and said, "No Chiron, you need the campers to increase the defenses in case any more campers disappear."

Chiron replied calmly, "Percy, no matter how many defenses we set, it would always be good for the best fighters of the camp to be available. So you better get yourselves two more quest members or at the very least one more member and follow the lead."

Percy nodded reluctantly and turned to the campers and asked, expecting no answer, "Who wants to go on this quest?"

A few hands shot up. Trying to discourage them, he continued, "This deadly quest where you may die."

This was met by all the hands up in the air. Percy stared at them, dumbfounded. He face-palmed and looked over the crowd before noticing a bald guy at the middle of the crowd. He grinned and said, "Yo, Butch, you coming?"

His eyes widened and he nodded at Percy and made his way to the table. Percy faced Chiron and asked, "Do you reckon, I could get a chariot?"

Chiron nodded half-heartedly and said, "Percy, I recommend three quest members in total. Three is a good omen. There is a reason there are three fates, the Big three, three realms on earth. It's just the way things are."

Percy understood it all but he shook his head and said, "Chiron, you better set up more defenses. I will take Butch over to the… Grand Canyon, is it? We'll go there and find Annabeth and be back before you know about it."

Chiron nodded and walked out of the rec room followed by every single camper except Butch and Percy.

Percy put down his backpack and said, to Butch, "Listen, if you don't want to come with me, then it's ok. You can stay here and help with the defenses."

"And miss out on finding Annabeth? No thanks," said Butch.

Percy exhaled and said, "We don't know anything about this area except for a satyr having been sent there. C'mon, let's get to the chariot and get Annabeth."

**M/N: That's the first chapter for you guys. If you noticed, Percy has started getting annoyed at Zeus and the gods. I can't wait for the next chapter to get written. I am excited. By the way, I am TidalMoon2003 (as you may know from the previous chapter) and check out my other fanfics.**

**T/N: Hey guys! I'm Tyguy45. As you can see, this is the first chapter of our new fanfics! We will be working on this together throughout the entirety of the story, so you can view it on either of our profile pages. This also means that because our writing styles are slightly different, you may see some things you're not used to seeing from your respective author. Just keep that in mind. Hope you enjoy! **


	3. The Rescue of Queen

**Chapter 2:**

**The Rescue of Queen **

Percy stumbled across the camp borders. It had been a month since he had found the three demigods, but he hadn't gotten any leads on Annabeth. He left Camp to go search for her, only to get in trouble with several monsters.

He even tried to visit his home but every time he went there, he was faced by several monsters. He slew most of them, but they eventually pushed him back several feet, but they never killed him or hurt him fatally, something so uncharacteristic of them that it seemed that something was wrong. Very wrong.

This trip also seemed to clear his thoughts and he realized that the only people who were to blame were the Olympians. They are the people who have ruined the lives of demigods. They had taken my Wise Girl

But he hated one goddess the most. The goddess who he trusted so much. She had betrayed him. She had refused to tell him because _she_ didn't trust him. Artemis. His teeth ground and his body shook at even the mention of her name.

_What are you thinking, Percy. Of course the god damn goddess of maidens would do everything she could to make your life even harder,_ he thought angrily to himself.

When he entered the camp, he noticed something wrong. Every demigod was moving around the camp hastily and were even stumbling. He stumbled to the nearest cabin which happened to be the Nemesis cabin.

A boy, Pierce, walked out of the cabin and bumped into Percy, sending them both falling on the ground. Percy groaned and said, "Is that how you greet people these days?"

Pierce stood up hurriedly and said, "I am sorry. Wait, you are Percy Jackson. _The _Percy Jackson. Oh, my gods, I can't believe I am talking with _The_ Percy Jackson."

Percy waved his hand, used to this popularity, and said, "Can I have some ambrosia or nectar?"

The boy nodded and ran into his cabin. He exited after a few minutes with a flask of golden liquid, nectar. Percy drank the whole thing, a dangerous feat, as too much godly thing can kill the drinker.

Percy stood up with new vigor and asked, "Where is everyone going?"

Pierce replied, "A new prophecy has been issued."

Percy groaned in annoyance and said, "For fuck sake, one month and a new prophecy has been issued, right after the last Great Prophecy."

Percy realized that Annabeth's disappearance and the arrival of these new recruits seemed too… coincidental. It couldn't just be a simple mistake of fate. It had to be planned. But who could've planned it?

Pierce interrupted Percy's thoughts and said, "The prophecy stated that Hera has been captured."

Percy froze in his tracks as his mind raced with possibilities. Hera is captured, Annabeth is missing, three new recruits; this can't be an accident.

Percy asked, "Is there a quest for it?"

Pierce nodded and said, "Yeah, the three demigods you brought? They are leading the quest."

I nodded and ran off towards the rec room where the meeting was most likely taking place. Arriving he noticed that the only occupants in the room were the three demigods discussing something.

I coughed out loud, gathering their attention and said, "I am going along with you all."

The boy with blonde hair and electric blue eyes stepped forward and said, "No you are not."

The girl with extremely pretty kaleidoscopic eyes held his hand and pulled him back and said, "Jason, stop. We need all the help we can get. Also, he is the one who brought us from Grand Canyon."

Jason blushed from the contact but glared at the Percy, who seemed unfazed. Percy noticed the other person who seemed to be tinkering with something in his hand. Percy rolled his eyes and said, "Son of Zeus, Daughter of Aphrodite and Son of Hephaestus. There are several ways this could go wrong."

All three turned to him with confused looks and he sighed in exasperation and said, "Don't tell me you don't know the myths."

The Latino kid spoke up, "Um… ding ding we lived in a Wilderness School. We didn't exactly get what you might call, stories."

Percy seemed agitated and said, "Well let's just say, Aphrodite and Hephaestus don't tend to get along."

Jason piped along and said, "Its because they divorced after Venus… er, Aphrodite cheated on him with Ma- I mean, Ares."

Percy nodded and said, "Jason, how do you know the roman names of the gods?"

Jason looked conflicted as he tried to remember how he knew about the Roman names, but he came up with nothing. He shook his head at Percy and Percy just sighed and nodded.

Percy looked at the map and said, "Ok, we can't follow this map. We don't know where we are going or where Hera might be captured but I need to find her. She knows where Annabeth is."

Jason protested again, "Who said you are coming with us?"

Percy replied back calmly, "Listen, new kid, this is not up for debate." With that, he stepped back and said, "Now how do we move from here? Did the prophecy say anything about where we are going?"

The trio shook their head and Piper recited, "Child of lightning, beware the earth, The Giants' revenge the seven shall birth, The forge and dove shall break the cage, And death unleash through Hera's rage."

Percy tried to understand what this meant. _Ugh, Annabeth is good at thinking. Not me._

"Did Chiron say anything about this prophecy?"

The trio shook their head again and Percy groaned. He stood up and began pacing around. Then he stopped suddenly and said, "We need to get moving. As much as I don't want to, we need to rescue Hera to get Annabeth's location."

Jason said, "And help Olympus."

Percy winced slightly and said, "Yeah, that too." He wouldn't let his bitterness get in way of this mission.

He asked, "So how do we move from here? Is Chiron lending us anything?"

Leo twittered, "I have a much better solution." His maniac smile sent shivers down everyone's back and they looked at each other thinking, Uh-Oh.

***Time Skip* (Battle at the Wolf house)**

The quest up to this point had been extremely tough and Percy was surprised that the new kids had survived up until this point. They had found the wolf house with Hera inside of a cage but had quickly realized that they were not alone.

Large wolves bounded from the darkness, each with a huge body and glimmering fangs that could easily lacerate flesh. As the group of demigods took a fighting stance, the wolves snarled and charged.

"Leo, you cut Hera's cage. Piper try charmspeaking Gaea so her connection to the cage is weakened," Percy ordered. The two demigods nodded and rushed to complete the tasks that he had set out for them.

"Jason, you and I will hold off these damn wolves."

"Damn right we will. Let's kick some mutt ass," Jason said.

Percy dodged under a claw and growled at Leo, "Be quick about this, Leo. I don't know how long we can stand all these wolves."

Leo continued with the cage and replied back, "I am trying. Why don't you try instead?"

Percy rolled under a wolf and stabbed him in the back with his sword. As he withdrew it, the wolf burst into golden dust. Percy stood upright but the golden dust quickly formed back into a wolf.

Percy groaned as another wolf stepped next to the should-be-dead wolf. He quickly leaped over the wolves and stood next to Jason who seemed to be getting overpowered. He quickly killed the wolf who was fighting against Jason. Jason stared in a daze as Percy quickly engaged two other wolves.

Percy shouted, "Anytime now Jason."

Jason shook out of his daze and used the wind to push a wolf off Percy and engaged another wolf with his sword.

Piper continued to charmspeak the cage and the Earth Goddess, Gaia, while Leo continued breaking the cage with his tools.

Hera stood inside her cage and struggled against her shackles. Percy hurried to her and said, "Hera! Where's Annabeth?"

Hera gained a disgusted look, but her eyes held sadness. She said, "I don't know. Must be somewhere with her brainy ideas."

She was met with a blade at her throat as Percy replied, icily, "Hera, Where. Is. Annabeth?"

Hera slumped and said, "I am afraid I cannot tell you."

Percy began shouting, "That's what EVERYBODY keeps telling me. NOW TELL ME WHERE ON THIS EARTH SHE IS BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T, THEN I SWEAR I WILL TEAR OLYMPUS TO THE GROUND TO FIND HER."

At this point everyone, monsters included, was watching the interaction between a puny demigod and an Olympian goddess, the queen of heavens no less.

Hera for her part looked shocked, mostly because she had never seen such an upstart demigod talk to her. She felt enraged and right at that moment, Porphyrion burst through his mound.

All eyes turned to him as he opened his eyes, which were blank white and bellowed, "Alive. Praise to Gaea."

The monsters cheered while Jason let out a heroic whimpering sound. Percy heard it and turned to Jason with an are-you-serious look. Leo and Piper began working more furiously.

Percy said, "Jason, continue with the monsters. Watch my back. I would ask you to use Tempest, but he is busy with Leo, so use your own powers."

Jason turned to Percy and asked, "What about you?"

Percy deadpanned, "I am going to make a Giant Tuna."

Jason looked confused but he didn't have any time to ask as the monsters began pressing forward. Jason drew his sword in a fighting position while Percy faced Porphyrion.

Porphyrion looked at the scrawny looking kid and threw his head back and laughed. "Outstanding. Poseidon sacrificing his son to me. I am honored and all, but it will not save you all."

Percy drew his sword, Riptide, and taunted, "If you knew about me, which you should have, you would know that you shouldn't be worried about my dad, but you should be worried about me. I hope you enjoyed your two and a half minutes of rebirth, giant, because I'm going to send you right back to your dad. Tell him hello and say that his wife misses him a lot and will be there for a vacation later on."

The giant's eyes narrowed. He planted one foot outside the pool and crouched to get a better look at his opponent. "So … we'll start by boasting, will we? Just like old times! Very well, demigod. I am Porphyrion, king of the giants, son of Gaea. In olden times, I rose from Tartarus, the abyss of my father, to challenge the gods. To start the war, I stole Zeus's queen." He grinned at the goddess's cage. "Hello, Hera."

"My husband destroyed you once, monster!" Hera said. "He'll do it again!"

"But he didn't, my dear! Zeus wasn't powerful enough to kill me. He had to rely on a puny demigod to help, and even then, we almost won. This time, we will complete what we started. Gaea is waking. She has provisioned us with many fine servants. Our armies will shake the earth—and we will destroy you at the roots."

"You wouldn't dare," Hera said, but she was weakening. Jason and Percy heard it in her voice as the earth had covered her up till waist.

"Oh, yes," the giant said. "The Titans sought to attack your new home in New York. Bold, but ineffective. Gaea is wiser and more patient. And we, her greatest children, are much, much stronger than Kronos. We know how to kill you Olympians once and for all. You must be dug up completely like rotten trees—your eldest roots torn out and burned."

The giant frowned at Piper and Leo as if he'd just noticed them working at the cage. Percy stepped forward and shouted, "Yo Porphy the porky, you said a demigod killed you eh? How, if we are so puny as you put it?"

"Ha! Do you think I would explain it to you? I was created to be Zeus's replacement, born to destroy the lord of the sky. I shall take his throne. I shall take his wife—or, if she will not have me, I will let the earth consume her life force. What you see before you, child, is only my weakened form. I will grow stronger by the hour, until I am invincible. But I am already quite capable of smashing you to a grease spot!"

He rose to his full height and held out his hand. A twenty-foot spear shot from the earth. He grasped it, then stomped the ground with his dragon's feet. The ruins shook. All around the courtyard, monsters started to regather—storm spirits, wolves, and Earthborn, all answering the giant king's call.

"Great," Leo muttered. "We needed more enemies."

"Hurry," Hera said.

"I know!" Leo snapped.

"Go to sleep, cage," Piper said. "Nice, sleepy cage. Yes, I'm talking to a bunch of earthen tendrils. This isn't weird at all."

Porphyrion raked his spear across the top of the ruins, destroying a chimney and spraying wood and stone across the courtyard. "Now, Son of Poseidon, I have finished my boasting. Now it's your turn. What were you saying about destroying me?"

Jason looked at the ring of monsters, waiting impatiently for their master's order to tear them to shreds. Leo's circular saw kept whirring, and Piper kept talking, but it seemed hopeless. Hera's cage was almost completely filled with earth. Percy glared at the giant standing in front of him.

He shouted, "I am the son of Poseidon," Just to intimidate the giant, he formed a tendril of water formed from the molten ice and stepped on it, then rose in the air, "Slayer of monsters, Slayer of Kronos, Bane of Minotaur." He kept rattling about several more titles that shocked the demigods and made the monsters weak at their legs.

For a moment, Porphyrion actually looked uneasy.

Percy took a breath and stated, "And now I'm going to destroy you, Porphyrion, and feed you to your own wolves."

Leo broke the tense silence and said, "Wow, dude. You been eating red meat?"

Percy launched himself at Porphyrion, determined to be the only one to walk away alive.

"You dare?" the giant bellowed.

Percy slashed at his chest and screamed, "For Annabeth!" With that, he drove his sword at the nearest target- Porphyrion's gut.

Porphyrion howled in pain and fell on his knees and held his stomach where a hole had appeared. Golden ichor started sprouting out of the hole. Ichor flooded through his mouth and he started coughing out. Percy stepped forward.

The circle of monsters let out a collective growl and moved forward—wolves and ogres fixing their eyes on Percy. Jason pointed his sword at the monsters and got in an offensive stance.

"No!" Porphyrion yelled. He regained his balance, only to stumble back to his knees, and glared at the demigod. "I will kill him myself."

Percy mocked him, "You will kill me yourself? First, you should stand up and then try."

Porphyrion growled and stood up and shouted, "You want to play with powers, boy? You forget. I am the bane of Zeus. I was created to destroy the king of Olympus, which means I know exactly what will kill you."

Something in Porphyrion's voice told Percy he wasn't bluffing.

He looked into Porphyrion's eyes and remembered every single moment he had spent with the trio. He looked at the three and noticed Jason getting overwhelmed by the forces. Piper seemed to be getting discouraged while Leo had beads of sweat on his forehead while he worked with whatever he was doing.

This was the end.

"Got it!" Leo yelled.

"Sleep!" Piper said, so forcefully, the nearest wolves fell to the ground and began snoring. The stone and wood cage crumbled. Leo had sawed through the base of the thickest tendril and apparently cut off the cage's connection to Gaea. The tendrils turned to dust.

The mud around Hera disintegrated. The goddess grew in size, glowing with power.

"Yes!" the goddess said. She threw off her black robes to reveal a white gown, her arms bedecked with golden jewelry. Her face was both terrible and beautiful, and a golden crown glowed in her long black hair. "Now I shall have my revenge!"

The giant Porphyrion backed away. He said nothing, but he gave Percy a look of hatred and said, "Poseidon will die for your mistakes child."

Then he slammed his spear against the earth, and the giant disappeared into the ground like he'd dropped down a chute. Around the courtyard, monsters began to panic and retreat, but there was no escape for them.

Hera glowed brighter. She shouted, "Cover your eyes, my heroes!"

Percy nodded and made sure the others had their eyes closed as well. He instantly felt unimaginable heat, heat like he was near the sun but multiplied by a hundred times.

Soon the heat reduced, and he opened his eyes and saw the effective after effects. Every vestige of winter was gone from the valley. No signs of battle, either. The monsters had been vaporized. The ruins had been restored to what they were before—still ruins, but with no evidence that they'd been overrun by a horde of wolves, storm spirits, and six-armed ogres. Even the Hunters had been revived.

Percy glared at the goddess and threatened, "Now where's Annabeth?"

The goddess in question looked down and said, "I am guessing Jason has probably figured it by now."

"What do you mean?"

Hera looked at Jason and watched as he figured it out and said, "They are at Camp Jupiter, right?"

Hera nodded and said, "But there are important matters to press onto."

Percy stepped forward and spat at her, "Nothing is more pressing than Annabeth. I am leaving to find her."

With that, he turned around and started walking but Hera stopped him by saying, "Percy, Annabeth and you are part of this prophecy."

Percy froze on the spot and turned to her and said, "What do you mean? We are part of the next Great Prophecy?"

Hera nodded sadly and said, "Yes. Gaea and the Giants."

Leo piped up. "Yeah," he said, "I don't suppose that Porphyrion guy just melted and died, huh?"

"No," Hera agreed. "By saving me, and saving this place, you prevented Gaea from waking. You have bought us some time. But Porphyrion has risen. He simply knew better than to stay here, especially since he has not yet regained his full power. Giants can only be killed by a combination of god and demigod, working together. Once you freed me—"

"He ran away," Jason said. "But to where?"

Hera didn't answer, but a sense of dread washed over Percy. Porphyrion had mentioned the roots of Olympians. Greece. Percy turned to Piper who nodded coming to the same conclusion.

"Percy, don't worry, I'll find Annabeth," said Thalia.

Percy, surprisingly, shook his head and said, "If I am a part of this Great Prophecy, then I won't die till the end. So, I am going to go on a search for Annabeth alone. Thalia station the hunters at Camp Half-blood. If Olympus has been closed off-"

"A mistake on my husband's part."

"-then I don't suppose Artemis is helping much," finished Percy.

Jason stated, "I'll come with you. You'll need someone with you who knows the way to Camp Jupiter."

Leo and Piper nodded while Hera just stared impassively. Another surprise as Percy shook his head. He said, "No Jason. You need to be with Leo and Piper for the same reason that you stated."

Jason looked troubled but Percy ignored him, and he turned to Thalia and said, "Thalia, take care of your brother."

Thalia smiled at him and said, "But you will always be my cousin Percy."

He gave her a small grin and turned to Hera and felt his bitter feelings come to the top. He gave her a disgusted glance and said, "Make sure you see them there safely."

"It's not your place to tell me—"

Percy interrupted, "Enough Hera. Don't talk to me about my place. I am sure that by killing Kronos, I have a much higher position than you dolts. So how about you shut up and send them back safely."

With that, Percy walked out of the house while all the occupants of the house gaped at him in awe and shock.

The goddess sighed. "Fine."

Percy looked at the woods and took a deep breath. "I am coming, Wise Girl. I am coming."

**M/N: Whew, this chapter was so hard to write. I tried to keep the facts straight and right but you know how it's hard when you change several things. Anyways, enjoy people. Next Chapter will be emotional. Kinda**

**T/N: Hey Guys, I hope you liked the second chapter of this story. It's significantly longer than what we are planning to write for future chapters, so enjoy it while it lasts!**


	4. Camp Jupiter's Saviour

**Chapter 3:**

**Camp Jupiter's saviour**

Percy rolled under an arrow and sprinted to the side. He ducked behind a rock and let out a breath. He reflected back to what had happened. _The Hunters of Artemis were chasing him._

The current leader of the hunters was Phoebe as Thalia was at camp with Jason. Unfortunately for Percy, she hated the campers because of the stunt the Stolls pulled and was out for revenge against any camp members. And who was the camper in her sight? Percy, of course.

And another unfortunate case. She stated that Artemis had ordered them to avoid Percy reaching Annabeth's location. While Artemis ordering that seemed very unlikely, it wasn't impossible.

Percy got out of his cover and climbed a tree or tried to but he fell on his butt. He winced in pain but got up and shouted out, "I thought Thalia stationed you at Camp Half-Blood?"

Cold, cruel laughter rang out and a voice replied, "Yeah but milady's word has more power than the lieutenant's. And Milady has given us permission to restrain you forcefully if necessary."

A figure dropped from the closest tree, resulting in Percy jumping up in surprise. Percy positioned his sword such that the blade was facing the figure. The figure looked up and Percy recognized her as Phoebe, the girl who was pranked by the Stolls and the hunter leading the Hunters against him.

He lowered his sword as he figured she wouldn't harm an unarmed opponent. _Big mistake. _

Phoebe immediately drew her bow and shot an arrow at Percy. All he saw was a silver blur before he felt pain in his chest and back. Dark spots danced in his vision and he groaned in pain while he tried to get up.

Phoebe gasped as she saw no blood on his chest and that the arrow which she had shot was broken. Percy glowered at her and said, "Leave now. You can't wound me as you already tried."

Phoebe still continued gaping at him as she asked, "Y-You b-b-bear t-th-the c-cur-curse o-of Achilles?"

Percy simply nodded. Phoebe straightened up and said, "Well, I don't care if we hurt you like this. But we will capture you and find the spot."

Percy shook his head and said, "Unfortunately, you won't." Just as he said that a wave of water flooded the area, sending the hidden hunters and Phoebe underwater, unconscious with the force of impact and shock. Percy gritted his teeth as the pain in his gut increased but managed to stop the water.

The hunters lay on the ground, completely wet from water. He staggered forward and reached outside the clearing and saw a shadow of a person- a girl according to what he saw.

He slumped on the ground and whispered, exhaustedly, "Find… Camp… Jupiter…" before he passed out.

**(*Time Skip*)**

Percy opened his eyes and laid eyes upon a girl who looked almost 16. She had piercing black eyes and glossy black hair worn in a single braid. She was glaring at him with such intensity that he felt like he was burning up from the soul.

He got up slowly on his elbows and tried to stand up, but exhaustion overcame him and he slumped back on the ground. He ignored the girl's look of mockery and said, "Are you a mortal?"

The girl, to her credit, looked mortified and replied, "A mortal?! Quia Jupiter's propter, non."

Percy stared at her confused before a strange reflex inside him led him to say, "ut sis semideum?"

Reyna looked at him impressed and asked, "You speak Latin?"

Percy looked more confused than before and said, or rather asked, "Yes?"

Reyna shook her head and said, "The other girl knew it too."

"The other girl?"

"Yes. The Graeca girl, daughter of Minerva, spoke latin as well. But it was expected. Do you remember who I am?"

Percy shook his head but there was a strange similarity to someone he had seen before. But it seemed too far away. Like a brief glance at her and at the time he had not been paying attention, _which is more likely as every time I looked anywhere, I was being threatened or in danger because of the Gods._

Reyna face-palmed and said, "I am Reyna, Praetor of the twelfth legion, Daughter of Bellona."

Percy simply tilted his head and said, "I am Percy. Um… I kinda have a long list of titles. Do you want the short version or long version? I prefer the short version as long version might take some time."

Reyna contemplated him and stated, "I would like the long version to ensure I am talking to the right person."

Percy took a deep breath and said, "I am Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Slayer of monsters, Slayer of Kronos, Bane of Minotaur, Savior of Olympus," and he again continued with as many titles as he could remember.

Reyna's cold form broke as awe and surprise made its way onto her face. Her jaw was wide open by the time he had finished rattling his titles. He took another deep breath and said, "That's all for now."

Reyna stared at him and stated out of blue, "You have changed."

Percy pulled back and stared at her weirdly as she said that. She hastily said, "I meant from the last time I saw you."

"Last time you saw me?"

"Yes. At Medea's island, remember?"

Percy mouth transformed to 'O' as he recognized Reyna as one of the assistants in Medea's Spa island where he was turned into guinea pig (long story).

Before he could question her further, Reyna said, "You said that you needed to go to Camp Jupiter. How do you know about that? Did Lupa send you here like the other demigod?"

"Lupa? Who's that? And you mean Annabeth's here?"

"Lupa is our Roman Goddess who trains the demigods till she deems them… good enough. Then she sends them here?"

Percy had a feeling that 'good enough' was not the same meaning to his 'good enough' but he decided not to ask her. Even if she didn't look like much, Percy knew that she wasn't the praetor for no reason.

He asked, "So is Annabeth here?"

Reyna looked away but Percy thought he caught a look of bitterness on her face. She replied back, coldly, "Unfortunately not. She came here with no memories and then won the Camp games with the daughter of Pluto and son of Mars. After that she got a quest from Mars to free Death from the land beyond gods."

"Alaska."

Reyna nodded admirably and asked, "How do you know?"

Percy chuckled silently and said, "Living with Annabeth has its pros and cons."

Reyna shook her head and said, "Right now, it's not the time for fun. A scout said that there is an army heading here."

Percy asked, confused, "So why is that a problem? If Camp Jupiter is as good as you say, then you shouldn't have a problem with defeating an army."

Reyna shook her head and said, "A giant is leading the army."

Percy looked at her for more information and she sighed, "Polybotes is leading the army."

Percy paled at the news but gritted his teeth and stood up. He began walking but stopped when Reyna said, "You are going the wrong way."

Percy gave her a sheepish smile and followed her to a service tunnel.

***Line Break***

"Annabeth!" shouted Percy as a familiar person with blonde hair rushed up the hill, her memory finally restored.

"PERCY!"

Percy didn't waste a moment to hug Annabeth tightly, not letting any space between them. Annabeth eagerly returned it, having a little bit of an idea as to what Percy had to endure because of Hera's plan.

"Oh my god Percy. I can't believe you are here."

Percy, in reply, kissed her hard, trying to feel his girlfriend back in his hands. In his vision, the camp disappeared. The people disappeared. Annabeth's companions disappeared. Everything disappeared.

"Now I believe it," said Annabeth, slightly dreamily.

Percy pulled back and smiled, genuine happiness emitting from him. Seeing Percy happy, the people of Camp Jupiter cheered and laughed, some headed forwards and clapped the two companions.

Percy extended his hand and said, "I am Percy, Percy Jackson. Son of Neptune."

The girl gasped and said, "A son of Neptune?"

Percy simply nodded, confused at her reaction. The boy, who seemed like he had a crush on the girl, looked confused and a tad bit angry at Percy.

"Frank, remember my curse? A son of Neptune must free me of it." exclaimed the girl.

"I am sorry but I don't even know your name."

"Oh right, I am Hazel, Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto. And this doofus here," Hazel pointed at the boy, "is Frank, son of Mars."

Percy shook his hands with the duo and said, "Interesting couple. Anyways, thanks for keeping Annabeth safe."

Annabeth stomped on his foot, eliciting laughter from the three. Hazel was the first to calm and said, "Quite opposite though. She was the one to save us, being the daughter of Minerva."

Percy nodded as he already expected it. What he found odd was Mars and Pluto never really got together with each other but they were mutual friends, after all Mars had helped Pluto to find Thanatos in the early days.

"Anyways, Annabeth we have a problem," said Percy, seriously.

Annabeth mirrored his expression and said, "Yes. The giants. We need to get moving. But we need three more demigods. I don't know who they are though."

"We are," said a mixture of voices and Percy turned to greet the trio who jumped off a floating ship. Percy read the name, '_Argo II'. _The mast was raised and on the front was Festus' head looking over the Field of Mars, its nose blowing steam.

***Time Skip***

"Hold on! I'm going to try to pull you up!" Percy shouted to his girlfriend, who was currently dangling over the deepest hole in existence. He could feel the evils of the pit emanating from below.

"Just drop me! There's nothing you can do for me at this point. I can try and meet up with you at the Doors of Death," She yelled back over the harsh winds blowing in their faces.

"No way in Hades I'm going to drop you. Neither of us is going to fall into that pit! Jason!" Percy yelled to the blonde Superman hovering above. He seemed to get the message and swooped down towards the door flailing demigods.

Annabeth had finally gone still, seeing hope that they might be able to escape this certain death.

But as Jason flew closer and closer he tried controlling the winds around the two demigods. The wind swirled around them and Percy struggled to hold the both of them up.

"No! Stop blowing the wind so hard! We're going to fall off!" Percy screamed to Jason, but it was too late. His grip on Annabeth slipped and she fell into the depths below.

Percy yelled in panic and let go of the ledge, seemingly trying to catch her as she fell.

Jason, also quite panicked, directed the winds to fly himself towards the two demigods.

He caught Percy, but the weight of his body was almost too much for him.

Jason's brain was screaming inside his head, but he knew that he could not get both of them at once. With tears in his eyes, he dragged a sobbing Percy to the edge of the Pit, where both of them collapsed onto the ground, broken beyond salvation.

Frank looked over the edge of Argo II, finally gaining consciousness and watched the strongest demigod and the second strongest demigod on the ground, both panting and crying. Groaning, he transformed into a dragon and dived right down to the edge, careful not to get close to the Pit.

Picking up both the demigods by claws, he flew towards the ship where he collapsed in exhaustion. Leo's angry face appeared from the engine room as the whole ship shook from Frank the Dragon's weight.

He was about to speak when he noticed the demigods on the floor, unmoving and the only noise that could be heard was of Percy crying his eyes out.

***Time Skip***

Piper could feel everyone's pity and sympathy towards Percy, who sat huddled in the chair, rocking himself. Piper found his current state more scarier than when he was crying and that was something because when he was crying, he was slashing his sword here and there.

The whole atmosphere had gone from cheering to somber when Jason told them what happened. Nico stood at Percy's side, his expression troubled as he tried to comfort Percy. Everyone else tried to be optimistic and hopeful that Annabeth would make it back. No words were required to say that. Everyone had seen how she fought and how she used her wits so there was no doubt that she wouldn't make it. Afterall, she had to make it. At least for Percy.

Percy finally looked at the gathering and said, "It's all my fault. It's all my fault that she is all alone in Tartarus. If I hadn't been so weak, I could have kept a hold on her. I let her go."

Piper stood up, her chair falling back in the momentum as she made her way towards Percy who kept muttering gibberish of how it was his fault. She kneeled to his eye level and whispered, softly, "It isn't your fault. You held onto her till the last second."

He looked into her eyes, bright green eyes that were red as blood as he stared at her. His expression grew angry as he looked at Jason.

"You! It was your fault. You pushed the air at me. You made me drop her. I will kill you!" he screamed as he uncapped Riptide and jumped at Jason.

Jason, to his credit, dodged and took out his gladius and met Riptide with defensive blows. Piper stood shocked as she watched the fight rage on. Hazel tried to help them but even she was scared to get caught in the mid-fire.

A scream made her conscious as she saw Riptide, deep in Jason's thighs. Her eyes widened and with her charmspeak at full power, she commanded, "STOP!"

Percy's eyes glazed over immediately as he stopped everything he was doing and stood still. Piper hurried over to Jason, Leo following her as they both took Riptide out of Jason slowly.

Turning back to Percy, she continued, "It wasn't his fault either. It was Gaia's fault. She made Arachne open the Pit."

Percy shook his head off the charmspeak, his eyes glaring at the floor. Before he could say something, Nico cut in with a shaky voice, and teary eyes.

"Annabeth's dead."

Percy stood still, not even breathing as he heard the news. A loud wail from the ship shocked any of the nearby flying birds as Percy crashed to the floor, hoping that the Fates would come and claim his life, just so he could rejoin his fallen lover and companion.

**M/N: Chapter 3 is done. Established a basic plotline but Annabeth will play more role after Chapter 6 or something. Could be early. *Fingers crossed* Anyways enjoy.**

**T/N: Some of you guys will probably hate me for saying this, but I'm kind of glad that we got Annabeth's death out of the way. Now we can focus more on the main plot.**


	5. Revenge

**Chapter 4:**

**Revenge**

The whole ship had been silent for 10 whole minutes. No noise was made by any inhabitants as they watched Percy sitting in his chair, frozen and traumatized. Hazel couldn't bear to watch the person she admired, broken as insanity made its way into his head. Frank and Leo, having put their differences aside, tried to comfort the broken demigod. Jason stood awkwardly at the back, completely out of place. Nico had left to his room, no doubt to mourn for his lost friend. The others just busied themselves, a way to distract themselves from the news of loss and pain.

It all happened in a blink of an eye as Percy, who sat in a chair, got up and screamed, "GAIA! I WILL KILL YOU! YOU MURDERED HER! YOU WILL PAY, YOU BITCH!"

Jason jumped at Percy and held him down before he could charge off the ship. Leo and Hazel helped him while Piper and Frank got some shields in case Percy decided to attack them.

Percy laid on the ground, the three demigods pinning him to the floor, Riptide in his pocket. Tears sprung from his eyes as he remembered Annabeth's last moments with him, how she had trusted him to hold onto her forever, something he had failed to do. Anger spread through him as he shook the demigods off, his eyes glowing golden for a second before turning back to sea-green.

He grinned in a sadistic way as insanity finally took its toll on his mind. He began laughing loudly, making the demigods flinch at the coldness. His eyes snapped towards Leo and he said, emotionlessly, "To Gaea. NOW!"

Leo nodded hurriedly, jumping towards the mast, rotating the wheel towards Greece, the original Mt. Olympus. Percy walked to the edge and rested himself over the edge, Annabeth's last words playing in his mind, planning revenge on Gaea. Piper scooted next to him, concern in her eyes.

"Percy what was that?" she asked gently.

Percy ruffled his hair, messing it further as he replied, "It was nothing." Piper eyed him suspiciously, looking him up and down as she said, "That did not seem like nothing. You aren't going to do something wrong, are you?"

Percy shook his head, "No I am not."

"I just wanted to make sure. Annabeth wouldn't want you to do something wrong and hurt yourself or anyone else."

Percy punched his hand on the edge and said, "Don't. Say. Her. Name."

Piper stepped back and Percy grabbed his head as pain erupted in the back. "P-Per-Percy, y-your e-ey-eyes. T-They glowed. L-l-like g-ol-den." Percy looked to the side and saw Piper away from him, scrambling to the other side. His vision began fading as he stuttered out, "What's happening to me?" before he promptly passed out.

Hazel and Frank rushed out at the commotion, shortly followed by Jason. Leo stayed in, afraid of coming near Percy in his strange behaviour. Jason ran to Piper and pulled her up and held her to his chest, looking towards Percy for any movements. He didn't know what Percy had done to her but he would be damned if he let anything happen to Piper.

Hazel hauled Percy to his feet, Frank picking him up by the other shoulder. They carried him to his room while Piper and Jason filled Leo on what happened.

"Is he alright?" Jason asked when Hazel and Frank walked back. Hazel nodded and said, "He seems alright physically. I don't know what happened earlier."

Piper filled her on what had happened, confusing both Frank and Hazel but they decided to stay quiet. "Golden like what?" asked Leo stupidly.

"Golden like golden you idiot," Frank replied, angry at Leo's foolishness. Leo raised his arms in a surrender way and stepped back. Jason would've been angry with Frank but he knew that Frank had the right intentions in his mind.

"Let's have some rest. Maybe all Percy needs is rest to grieve Annabeth's death," Hazel suggested receiving nods and agreements from the remaining demigods.

***Time Skip***

Percy stood facing Gaea, in her primordial form. Gaea talking about how she will kill every single demigod with the help of her children Giants. But all Percy saw was a murderer who killed his girlfriend, his going-to-be wife. She killed her. He will avenge her.

"Gaea!" Percy screamed in rage. His vision tinted red as he glared at the one deity responsible for all his pain,"I will end you!"

Gaea cackled, malice glittering in her cold eyes,"You could not even save your pitiful girlfriend, you pathetic excuse of a demigod. How do you expect an emotionally wrecked teenage boy to defeat a primordial?"

At the mention of his fallen partner, his nostrils flared and his glare intensified.

"I do not care about my own life. In fact, I would rather enjoy dying, but I will take you with me," he snarled before charging towards certain death.

He charged forward, Riptide gleaming under the sunlight. Gaea looked at him, unfazed. As he sprinted towards her, she lifted her arms, mountains forming beneath Percy's foot. He struggled as he ran up the mountain, but persisted, still determined to avenge his dead girlfriend.

Gaea laughed, "You know, this is fun. I will exhaust you before I kill you, demigod."

Percy didn't reply, instead ran faster. He would not give Gaea the pleasure of pushing him around.

He jumped over trees, a move he learnt from Thalia, and focused on any source of water nearby. He felt a river near him and used the water to create a wave beneath him. He jumped off the tip of the wave, confusing Gaea. The wave revolved around Gaea, seeping deep into the ground. Gaea looked shocked and tried to move but found herself unable to do so.

She screamed as Percy willed the water to propel him into the air as he threw Riptide towards Gaea. Riptide sunk into her earthen stomach. She pulled it out and threw it aside like a child throwing a toy. Laughing, she detached from the earth and faced a frustrated looking Percy.

He ran around her, trying to confuse her but she simply waved her hand, a wall of earth formed in front of him, making him crash into it. He fell back, frustration and anger building up within him.

"Gaea!"

Percy stood up, Riptide back in his hand and a spear from a fallen camper in the other. Using spear as a javelin, he threw it towards Gaea, making it stick in her nose. Trying to rile her up, he chortled loudly making Gaea mad but she kept a calm facade..

She pulled it out and looked at it before snapping it in her fingers. She looked up to find Percy in her face, Riptide in his hand, close to her eyes, as his eyes glowed bright golden. For the first time, staring at his eyes, Gaea felt fear. Intense fear that if she was asked, she wouldn't be able to answer.

So she did what anyone else would've done. She begged. "Perseus, please. Please don't kill me. I beg of you."

Percy spat at her face as he said, "At least Annabeth didn't beg before she died. You, on the other hand, are pathetic. Sorry to break your bubble but you. Are. Dead."

With that he slashed her eyes, ichor splattered all over Percy's orange camp shirt. The sight made him look like complete golden statue with golden eyes.

A bright flash from nearby attracted his attention as he panted from exhaustion of controlling water, running over the mountains, and fighting the Primordial. A loud cry was heard as a female rushed over to the fallen body of Gaea. Gaea shrank down to her mortal form and began glowing quite literally.

Gaea muttered, "Lyssa… I… am…" she stopped breathing as she burst into silver light, illuminating the whole area. Percy began feeling stronger suddenly as he felt control over earth.

He smirked, his eyes glistening with madness. The female goddess, now identified as Lyssa, screamed in outrage and shouted, "YOU! YOU KILLED HER!"

With that she began chanting, "

με τη δύναμη που μου δόθηκε, σε καταριέμαι! Από αυτή τη στιγμή προς τα εμπρός, θα οδηγηθείτε σε παραφροσύνη, για πάντα δύναμη πεινασμένος!

(With the power bestowed upon me, I curse you! From this moment forward, you shall be driven to insanity, forever power hungry!)"

Percy screamed in agony as power spread through his body. His eyes went from golden and sea green to a mixture of both. The Olympians gods teleported to the area, having felt a sudden surge of power and witnessed what had taken place.

Percy turned to them, his eyes hungry as he smiled sadistically without any hint of genuine happiness. The Olympian Gods stepped back in fear but one of them could not take it anymore.

"Percy? What has happened to you?" the auburn haired goddess asked as she walked forwards slowly. His eyes snapped to her, the madness getting clouded by rage as he replied, "I don't know and even if I did, why would I tell you? You don't deserve to know."

As he said this, the earth beneath their feet began changing as water erupted from it. Everyone, excluding Percy, looked at Poseidon questioningly but he shook his head and said, "I didn't do this."

12 pairs of shocked eyes turned to Percy as he walked forward, an earthen plate beneath his feet raised by a waterfall. Zeus instantly formed his master bolt but was stopped by Artemis and Poseidon. Deciding to be diplomatic, he stated, "Everyone, in throne room in the next 10 minutes."

Everyone started flashing off as Poseidon stepped up. "Come on son. Let's get you cleaned up." Percy nodded as he walked with his dad. Poseidon smiled sadly at Percy, aware of his loss, and put his hand on Percy's shoulder, failing to notice the mad glint in Percy's eyes.

**M/N: Whew. I am exhausted. Who knew this writing gig was this hard? Anyways sorry but time travel will not be in the next chapter. No, it will be in maybe next to next chapter (Chapter 6 probably). By the way, don't forget to review. For Annabeth's memory, review. Sorry for the blackmail but it had to be done.**

**T/N: This story has been quite exciting to write so far! I'm glad that you guys have enjoyed the first chapter so far! It's a bit hard writing this because of the difference in our writing styles, but that's what makes it fun.**


	6. Rise of Doom

**Chapter 5: Rise of Doom**

_Knock. Knock._

Percy groaned as he picked his revolting head from the pillow, which was very comforting by the way, and ignored the knock.

_Knock. Knock._

Percy threw his pillow to the door and muttered, exhaustedly, "Go away," but it sounded more like "Gah a way."

_Creak._

Percy looked towards the door and saw Poseidon walk in, nectar and ambrosia in his hand.

"Sorry but Amphitrite and Triton are still not much a fan of yours," Poseidon said with a nervous chuckle. Percy rolled his eyes, already aware of their hatred and dislike towards him.

"I don't care what they think about me. They can just go to Tartarus if they want to," Percy replied, his voice somehow multiplied.

Poseidon rubbed his face and replied, "Percy don't talk about them like that. They may not like you but they are family."

"Family? Don't talk to me about family," Percy laughed madly without any humor. He got off his bed and cracked his knuckles, his mind preparing for any kind of battle. His green-golden eyes gleamed as he breathed in the water.

"Perce what are you talking about?" Poseidon asked, concerned with how his son was acting. Poseidon rose up, putting the nectar and ambrosia on the bed as he walked to his only demigod son.

"Oh you know what I am talking about. YOU DIDN'T HELP ME. YOU DIDN'T HELP ME WHEN I NEEDED THE MOST HELP. WHEN ANNABETH NEEDED HELP. SO DON'T TALK ABOUT FAMILY."

"Percy…?" Poseidon stepped back when Percy's eyes began glowing golden as he turned towards Poseidon, his face expressionless. Percy stepped forward making Poseidon step back. Poseidon materialised his trident and held it in a defensive manner, taking advantage of Percy's exhaustion. Percy simply took the pen from his bed and uncapped it to form Riptide.

With an unseen message, the two jumped at each other. Poseidon twirled his trident, his moves being sloppy as he struggled not to harm his only demigod son. Whereas Percy was a whirlwind of destruction as he slashed everywhere.

He jumped over his shattered bed and jabbed at Poseidon but his sword was met by a trident. His eyes stared at his father's eyes before growling and kicking Poseidon's feet from under him. Poseidon let go of his trident as he fell on his back. Percy, sensing the advantage, took the trident, which glowed golden for a second, and pointed it along with Riptide at Poseidon.

"Any last words?" Percy hissed harshly. Poseidon looked down as he realised his inevitable death coming. "I love you son." Tears streamed down his cheeks and his eyes were filled with what could only be described as hopelessness. He was about to die by his own son's hand, and there was nothing he could do about it. Percy screamed and cut Poseidon's head. Ichor came out like a waterfall and covered Percy's hand.

His eyes lost the golden glow, coming back to greenish golden as he stared at the damage. His bed was shattered into pieces, each furniture was trashed and below him lay Poseidon who was glowing bright golden as it illuminated the room. Closing his eyes, Percy felt power enter inside him.

The door opened just as the light dimmed. A young man floated in, a trident in his hand, his green face looking with wide eyes at the destruction of the room. His feet, or where his feet were supposed to be, two fins were padding the water.

Triton looked at Percy uncertainly but asked, confidently, "So you decided that our generosity was too much for you?"

Percy ignored him and walked off, shouldering Triton for good measure. Triton held his shoulder, surprised at the pain he felt from a mere demigod.

"Stop it. You can't ignore the prince of seas."

"Triton I could care less about what your status here is. To me you are nothing but an arrogant asshole who has no respect for his father's favourite son." Percy smirked as Triton got pissed.

"Who are you calling asshole?" As he said this, Triton took an offensive stance, trident pointed at Percy. Percy just shrugged his shoulders and motioned for Triton to come after him.

Using his fins, Triton propelled forwards, trident aimed at Percy chest. Percy simply moved to the side as Trident swam by. He paused when he realised that Percy was not impaled on his trident and turned around just as a force of water pushed him and made him crash into the wall. Percy floated to him, his eyes glowing golden again as he raised his arms and closed them in a fist. Triton struggled as a fist of water caught him and threw him out of the palace.

Percy used water to push him forwards at super speed and punched Triton straight in the nose. Triton flew back, right out of the water as another hand made of water slapped him to the side.

He crashed on a land and struggled to get up. Percy flew out of the water, his eyes glowing gold as he held Triton's trident. He threw it at Triton as soon as he landed. Triton rolled to the side only to be met with a sword right through his heart. His eyes started losing vision as he heard Percy say, "You know, Dad's gone as well." Percy took out Riptide and closed his eyes, already prepared for the power to enter.

***Time Skip***

Artemis sat at her throne along with all the Olympians except for Athena and Poseidon. She felt sympathy for both of them, both having faced losses. She could feel the dislike Percy felt at her and it made her head bow down. She had not helped him when he had trusted her above his dad to help. She had left him alone because of her father who wouldn't even care about what she did. All he would do was take the glory and somehow convince others that it was all his doing.

A flash of light interrupted her as she looked up, hoping to see Percy and his forgiving gaze. She was disappointed as Athena sat in her throne, dry marks of tears on her cheeks as she had clearly mourned the loss of her beloved daughter.

_Bam._

Artemis looked at her dad who had his usual grumpy face as he thundered, "Where is Poseidon?"

The gods looked at each other, hoping to get some answers, but no one replied.

"Maybe he is just chatting with his son so he doesn't know that a meeting is being held," Athena said, no longer sounding harsh when talking about Poseidon or his son. Maybe this war proved to her that they were true to their heart.

"I made it quite clear when the sea spawn defeated Gaea that there would be a meeting," Zeus said, clearly agitated that someone had disobeyed him and that a certain someone was the upstart demigod and his father who just happened to be Zeus' brother.

The gods just busied themselves with something unimportant once they realised that Zeus would continue to rant about Poseidon and Percy. Zeus glared at the gods before releasing another master bolt, creating a charred mark on the floor. Nobody paid attention as it magically disappeared.

Zeus shouted, "Hermes, go and get Poseidon." Hermes nodded reluctantly and flashed out. Artemis just sat back and waited for Poseidon and his son to arrive.

After a few seconds, Hermes popped back in, confusion and panic clearly displayed on his face. "I can't seem to locate Poseidon and Percy. It's as if they are gone off the face of the earth."

"Did you check Atlantis?" Athena asked, her glasses shining. Hermes nodded and said, "I checked the whole place. It was trashed completely and there was ichor all around. I came back immediately."

Athena got up, her slumped shoulders back straight as she rubbed her chin. "I'll go check it father." Zeus nodded instantly as he watched his daughter disappear in bright light.

***Time Skip***

Percy floated to his right as a flash of light entered the room. Percy watched as Athena walked out, apparently unaffected by the water as she inspected the room. A notepad popped in her hand as she started noting down. Uncapping his sword, he made his way slowly towards Athena, creeping behind the destruction of his room.

Percy almost jumped out to stab her when he accidentally kicked a fallen vase. Athena turned around immediately, a spear in her hand as she crept sideways, looking around. Percy bit his lip as he hid behind his overturned bed.

Athena loosened her grip and said, "Anyone out there?"

The words rung a bell in Percy head as he remembered Arachne saying that. _Arachne. Athena made her because of her pride._

He growled attaining Athena's attention. He jumped up and pushed water to Athena, making her stumble back. He sprinted to her, his eyes glowing golden as Athena gained her balance. Percy slashed at her but she pulled back and jabbed at Percy.

Seeing his golden eyes, she sent a mental message to the Olympians, _Percy has betrayed the gods._

Distracted by sending a message, she didn't notice Percy creeping to her before it was too late. Percy swiped at her throat but Athena placed her spear in between. She watched in shock as Riptide cut through her godly spear releasing a huge shockwave.

The two flew back before Percy paused with the help of his water control and propelled forwards with the fastest speed he could muster, which being in water was quite a bit.

Athena shook her head before looking up and noticing Percy almost a foot away from her. Before she could dodge, Percy drove Riptide right through her throat. She gagged and gasped but Percy simply cut her neck off her body. Athena's head rolled on the ground as her body fell on its knees before falling on the ground with a thud.

This time there was no light and Percy stared confused. Suddenly, a hole opened below him and he fell down the pit. Zeus watched from Olympus as he watched the twice saviour of Olympus falling down the Pit of Tartarus with a smirk.

**M/N: The story hasn't even started yet. The main part with start from next chapter. Yeah and review how you feel about this book and chapter. By the way, I will post a QnA chapter soon so if you have any queries, review it or Pm me. You have any questions, PM me only. Or well, TyGuy45 answers his reviews so if you want information from him, review on his story when he posts.**

**T/N: Now comes the interesting part! I know some of you were dying to see the start of Pertemis, and trust us, it's coming! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. Pit of Power

**Chapter 6: Pit of Power**

Percy was bored. Immensely bored as he fell down the pit. He knew it was the Olympians who threw him into Tartarus. All he cursed was how easy it was to kill the 'immortals'. They weren't as powerful as the myths told them to be.

Ground appeared soon and Percy closed his eyes. Golden glow erupted from his closed eyelids.

He landed on the ground with a loud smash and he surveyed the surrounding area. He did not know what to expect from Tartarus as he had heard many horror stories from the gods on Olympus. _Olympus._

Just thinking about it made his lips curl into a sneer and an angry glint made its way into his eyes. Rage shot through his system and he let out a frustrated scream. In the back of his mind, he could sense strong presences surrounding him, but he could care less.

He jumped high into the air with strength that not even he knew he possessed. Looking below him, he saw a large group of various monsters. Snarling, he uncapped Riptide and landed in the middle of the group, squashing a couple of the beasts in the process.

He couldn't even think straight as he let his anger take control of his body. Slashing Riptide through the air, he sliced three hellhounds, creating a mini pile of golden dust at his feet.

Letting go of Riptide, he picked an empousa and threw her at the charging monsters. Without a weapon, he charged at the stunned monsters. Weaving through the monsters, he gathered several weapons, killing the monsters in the process.

He stopped to take a breath before a huge kick on his back made him stumble forward.

"If it isn't the twice saviour of Olympus." Percy turned to the mocking voice and came face-to-face with Hyperion, titan of heavenly light.

"Hyperion," Percy lashed out. Hyperion's lips twisted in a cruel smile as he said, "You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you. Stuck in a tree eventually killed me and sent me here."

Percy shrugged. "Wanna have a rematch?" Hyperion's cruel smile faltered for a second before he replied, "I would love to. Afterall, there is no water here and the rivers here don't affect us titans at all."

Saying that, he unsheathed a gold sword sword from his side and pointed it at Percy. A beam of light shot from the sword.

Percy dodged it but the intensity of the brightness left his vision slightly stunned.

Hyperion took advantage and planted a kick at Percy face. Percy flew back and crashed into a boulder and a snap was heard. Hyperion walked forwards, mocking Percy for his weakness. Percy lay on the ground, his spine broken as several parts of his body were twisted in different angles.

Hyperion got his sword right above Percy's chest and stabbed down. Before it could meet its mark though, a fist of Tartarus earth shot out of ground and caught the sword. Hyperion was so shocked that he didn't try pulling it out.

Percy's eyes opened and Hyperion almost peed in his armour as he saw the golden eyes of his grand-nephew. A huge mould of sand and dirt covered Percy such that his whole body was covered in a cocoon.

Hyperion let go of his immobile sword and walked back just as the cocoon broke into pieces. The shockwave pushed Hyperion back.

Percy stood on ground, his body completely healed as Riptide was in his hand.

"You were wrong Hyperion. You said there is no water here," water surrounded Riptide, making Hyperion's eyes widen, "I don't need a water source. I can make water just as it is."

Hyperion muttered, "The power of Gaia, Poseidon. What have you done?"

Percy's face twisted as he replied, "The same thing I am going to do to you."

A tendril of water shot from Riptide, only to be met with a beam of light from Hyperion. A huge boulder flew to the air as it hit Hyperion right on his helmet, causing a big dent. The tendril of water shot into Hyperion's chest, dousing the flames.

Percy sprinted forwards and stabbed right through Hyperion's extinguished chest as Riptide cut through all of his insides, coming out from Hyperion's back. Ichor splattered from his mouth as the flames all over his body extinguished in a thin layer of smoke.

Hyperion fell on his knees, Riptide still embedded in his chest as the gold sword fell next to him. Percy knelt before him and said, "You know you will never return, right?" Hyperion didn't reply, instead forcing all his energy in trying to reignite. Percy didn't hesitate as he punched Hyperion. The helmet cracked and fell from his head and Percy caught how Hyperion actually looked.

Hyperion looked like an old man with blonde hair but his face had wrinkles. His skin, instead of a colour was as pale as his beams of light.

Hyperion glowed softly, making Percy attentive as he pulled Riptide out. Hyperion burst in to white light and once again Percy absorbed the energy.

***Line Break***

Krios and Koios were guarding the hut Damasen was in when a huge eruption of light made them conscious as they gathered their weapons.

"Koios, go and check what that was," Krios said.

"Oh sure. Tell me to do the dirty work." Koios muttered as he angrily got on the drakon and rushed towards the area.

As he slowed, he saw the area completely destroyed with no source of destruction anywhere nearby. The drakon snarled towards a sole boulder and growled. Koios unsheathed his sword and got off the drakon.

He crept forwards and when he was close to the boulder, he jumped behind it, slashing at whoever it was. His sword cut through a dead hell hound. He watched it with wide eyes and looked over the boulder. Where he left the drakon, now lay golden dust.

Looking around, he sprinted towards the hut only for the ground to rise and form a wall in front of him. He stepped back only to crash into another wall. He stepped to the side, crashing into another wall. Stepping to the other side, he crashed into yet another wall.

Gritting his teeth, he jumped but a fist of earth clamped around his ankle and pulled him down, making his crash right into the ground.

He raised his arm only for earth to start covering it. He noticed his sword a feet away from him. He tried reaching out for it, only for a fist of earth to punch his hand, cracking his hand.

He tried to scream but another fist punched him on his face. Ichor bled out of Koios' nose. He looked up, dazed as he saw another fist of earth punch him. The fists kept punching him, making his face resemble a crushed pancake.

Before he could do anything, an earthen hand clasped around his stomach while other covered his face.

He screamed as the earth ripped him into pieces. He felt as if a thousand hot knives were stabbing into each part of his body. The hands dissolved back into the ground as the broken body of Koios fell to the ground, glowing.

His body erupted in a bright light as it travelled to a figure on the outside of the walls. Golden eyes looked at the hut in distance before dissolving into the ground.

***Line Break***

Krios stared at the distance, waiting for Koios to return. He twirled his sword, his ram horns glinting dangerously.

All of a sudden, the hut behind him burst into light making Krios fly forward. Trained, he twisted mid-air and landed on his feet. The flames burnt the whole house down and Krios watched in shock as Damasen, his peaceful brother burn to death.

He growled and shouted out, "Hyperion!" There was silence making Krios fearful but he kept his sword unsheathed and pointed. Another beam of light hit him on his left shoulder, burning the armour. He hissed as molten metal of armour touched his skin. Before he could react, a dragon like figure in air shot towards him. The strange thing about the dragon was that it was coated in pure white flames. The dragon gulped Krios whole and burst high in the air.

Krios' body fell to the ground, his entire body burnt to the bones. The bones shattered in dust and the dust glowed and flowed into the figure perched on the tree nearby.

***Line Skip***

Percy sprinted towards the door in front of him. A thin figure behind him followed him, coated in death mist making Percy unaware of the figure.

***Time Break***

Percy stepped out of Tartarus as he inhaled the fresh air. There was conviction in his eyes and something else that could only be described as insanity. After just a day or two in Tartarus, he had already managed to escape. Looking at the sky, he said, "I am coming for you Olympians."

The thin figure behind him crept away silently, trying to get away from the insane demigod.

Once the figure was sure he was far away, he flashed to Olympus. He fell in the middle of the Throne Room, all the Olympians surrounding him.

Zeus got up, his master bolt in his hand as he shouted, "What is the meaning of this? HOW DARE YOU COME HERE?"

The figure rose to his feet, his whole body shaking as he replied, in frail voice, "Lord Zeus. Once again, I would like to apologise for my treason in the past. I was naive and arrogant but my time in Tartarus has served me well. I am on your side and I come here bearing grave news."

Hera laid an arm on Zeus and soothed him, "Go ahead Prometheus. What is it?"

Prometheus shook but replied, "Perseus has escaped."

**M/N: This chapter is over. HOO never mentioned Prometheus and he always remained 'hidden' so I decided to make him stay in Tartarus bringing him out now. Sorry for there being no time travel but there will be in the next chapter. Hopefully. Also sorry about the brutality of their deaths but it was needed.**

**T/N: This chapter is really a first look at how Percy is starting to change into a new person. It's also the chapter that really starts the storyline. From here, the story will pick up a little more and become more interesting.**

**M/N: Agreed.**


	8. Declaration of the sea

**Chapter 7: Declaration of Sea**

"What do you mean? Where has he escaped from?" Artemis questioned, eyeing both Zeus and Prometheus. Prometheus, to his credit, looked at her curiously and asked, "You don't know?"

"Know what?" She asked, her hand already towards her bow.

"Zeus- I mean, Lord Zeus, threw Perseus in the depths of Tartarus." Noticing the gods' blank and confused look, he paused.

Zeus glared at Prometheus, his grip on his Master Bolt tightening, as he said, "Perseus had been punished."

"Punished for what?" Artemis asked, wary for the answer she was about to receive.

"For betraying Olympus and murdering two of the Olympians."

***Line Break***

Percy stood outside a particular door of a very particular apartment. He raised his hand and tapped his knuckles on the wooden door. After a minute of silence, he raised his hand again, and was about to knock once more, when suddenly, the door swung open to reveal Sally Jackson, in all her glory. Her hair was in a bun, white plain flour smeared on her forehead and hair, her apron coloured with blue and white, as she stared at Percy.

"Mom," Percy breathed out, his eyes turning to pure sea green as he stared at the only person he cared about left in this world. Recognition flashed through Sally's eyes as she leaped right at Percy and hugged him, continuously thanking the gods for bringing her son back.

Percy hugged her back, ignoring the tears spilling from his eyes. Sally pulled back as she cupped Percy's head in her hand, as if not believing that he was in front of her.

"Percy. Oh I missed you so much," Sally exclaimed, pulling Percy inside. Percy gladly obliged as he said, "I missed you too mom."

Sally wiped her hand on the apron and sat on the couch followed by Percy as he looked around at the photo walls. On one side was him growing up with a gap of about 14 years when they lived with Smelly Gabe. In the middle was Sally and Paul's wedding photos. He had been unfortunate for not being able to attend it because of his scent but Sally understood. She understood that he wanted to be there with them. On the other side were three pictures that caught Percy's attention.

In one picture was a baby, wrapped in sea blue cloth, in the hands of Sally. In the other photo was a baby, raven hair finally visible through its head, its eyes blue as it stared at the camera. The third picture was Paul giving the baby a ride.

Sally followed Percy's gaze and a gleeful smile spread across her face. Percy turned to Sally, hope in his eyes as he asked, "Is that…"

"Your sister? Yes. Yes, she is."

Percy smiled as he hugged his mom again and congratulated her. Pulling back, he asked, "What's her name?"

"Estelle. Estelle Blofis."

Percy gave her his trademark lopsided grin as a reply before falling to the ground as his body began glowing. Sally hurried up and rushed forward to Percy only to fly back as a force of air pushed her away. Percy floated in mid-air, his eyes closed as his body began glowing brighter and brighter. Finally, his eyes snapped open, golden glowing through them as his body released excess amounts of steam and heat.

Sally closed her eyes, her skin tingling as heat started to affect her. Right as she expected to burn to ashes, the heat subsided. She squinted through her eyes and saw the unconscious body of her son on the ground. Struggling to her feet, she stumbled forward, using the mysteriously unburnt furniture as support.

She crouched down, picking Percy gently and carried him to his room. Percy, meanwhile was in unbearable pain as his mind clashed with itself. Percy opened his eyes, only to find himself surrounded by darkness.

Sarcastically, he said, "Either I am going blind or the world is dead." His statement was met by silence as he looked around and floated in a random direction.

After a few minutes, a golden orb of light appeared in the distance, getting Percy's attention as he floated towards it. As he got closer, a voice whispered in his head, "_Olympians took your wise girl, Percy. Even right now, they plan on how to destroy you. They threw you in Tartarus like yesterday's food. They don't care about you or anyone. They killed your girlfriend. To them she was a pawn. They don't care. Destroy Olympus. Make a new heaven. Rule over the people like Annabeth would've wanted."_

As the voice continued whispering, Percy's eyes started turning from greenish golden to complete golden. Percy's smile turned into a sneer as his gentle face took on a look of utter disgust and cruelty.

Touching the orb, Percy's body glowed brighter before he opened his eyes in real life. Sally gasped as she watched her son's eyes. Golden eyes.

Percy sat upright, his golden eyes shining with dullness as he said, "I… am… Perseus."

***Line Break***

The Olympians sat on their thrones, trying to digest the fact the the two important Olympians had been murdered and forced to fade by a mere demigod. Prometheus stayed standing in the middle, his frail and pale body shaking as he looked around, expecting Percy to jump out and kill him.

"There's another thing, milord," Prometheus started, "Percy has killed Krios, Koios and Hyperion. He absorbed their essence and gathered their titan power."

Zeus stared at Prometheus with wide eyes before taking out his Master Bolt and hurtling it towards Prometheus. Prometheus screamed as his body burnt into golden dust. The Olympians turned to Zeus with wide questioning eyes, to which he replied by shrugging his shoulders and saying, "I couldn't let Percy get his essence as well."

The gods looked away and slumped back. Zeus looked at them and said, "Percy is now a danger to the Olympians. We need to destroy him before he comes after us. Anyone has any ideas?"

Ares stood up, his eyes glowing brighter as he said, "I will go after him Father. I will kill him before he knows it. Aphrodite and I will go together and destroy our threat."

All eyes turned to Aphrodite who was staring at a mirror in her hands and putting on lipstick. She merely hummed, which the Olympians took as a nod and Zeus said, "Go son. Destroy him."

Ares grinned sadistically and grabbed Aphrodite's hand and flashed away. The last look they saw was Aphrodite's shocked face and Ares' proud face. Hermes flashed out as well, only to return back with a female goddess.

Iris stood in the middle, unmoving as she stared at the Olympians. Finally, she waved her hand, creating a rainbow before it took the form of a mist and the Olympians bent forward, staring at the scene. Aphrodite was on the ground, ichor flowing from her shoulder and mouth as she lay on the ground, groaning in pain.

Ares was attacking with spear to someone in a ball of fire. Before Ares could do something, the fire shifted from the orb and moved from the spear to Ares. Ares screamed in pure agony as the fire burned his hand. He took on his godly form as his hand glowed and reformed. A figure jumped from the ground and as he headed towards Ares, his body began covering with rocks as he hit Ares right in the face. Ares fell back on the ground, ichor leaking from his nose. The figure landed on his face, a sword out as he stabbed Ares right in his eyes.

Ares screamed more as the figure continued stabbing his throat, nose, chest and even his stomach. Ares' godly form shrank and the Olympians winced as they saw Ares covered in ichor. Ares didn't move or say anything as his body glowed. It burst into dust, which then glowed and flowed to the figure. He walked threateningly to Aphrodite and crouched low till he was meeting her eyes. He smiled viciously and leaned down and kissed Aphrodite on her lips. Aphrodite's form changed till it resembled that of Annabeth.

The figure pulled back and spat to the side as he stared at Aphrodite, shaking his head. He stood up and placed his foot on her throat. Looking up in the sky, he stared right at the Iris message and grinned before pressing his foot down. Aphrodite gagged and tried to move but the figure continued pressing down till a crack was heard and Aphrodite's body stilled. Slowly, her body broke down into dust, which glowed like it had with Ares and flew towards the figure.

The figure jumped up right towards the Iris message, making the Olympians panic. Zeus hurriedly said, "Stop it. Wave. Whatever." He closed his eyes as the Iris message closed.

The gods breathed heavily in relief but it was short lived as the ground in the palace shook.

The remaining gods looked at each other, fear and dread clearly displayed on their faces as they said, "He is here."

**M/N: And Chapter 7 is done. Yeah, time travel isn't in this chapter as predicted -_- but it should be there in the next chapter. Keep looking out for it and check out my other stories. Also review, favourite and follow this chapter.**

**T/N: I think we're getting ready for time travel soon. Hope you guys are liking this story, as it's been fun for me to write with TidalMoon so far. Thanks for the support so far on this story, and I hope that it will continue in future chapters!**


	9. Downfall of the mighty

**Chapter 8: Downfall of the mighty**

Percy walked forwards as he checked over himself, checking if he had all the weapons.

A movement from his left caught his attention as he paused and after a moment's hesitation, he unsheathed Hyperion's golden sword and walked towards the house.

The door creaked as he opened it and stepped in. He heard nothing and turned around and almost left when a whimper made him turn around.

He walked slowly to the table and kneeled down and saw a girl of about 10 years old, whimpering and crying.

His golden eyes turned sea green for a second before turning back to golden. He sneered but held out his hand and said, "Its okay little one. I am just a demigod. No need to fear me."

The girl peeked and slowly crawled out. Percy grimaced at her internally and held her hand and walked forward. She gladly obliged and followed him.

He asked her, "Where are your parents dear?"

"They said that they have been summoned by the Olympians. Everyone left in a hurry. I was sleeping but then-" Percy didn't hear more and slashed her throat. The girl looked at him in horror and began crying in pain before dying (She was immortal but not a god so she could die).

Percy felt no remorse and rushed to the Olympian Council. As he approached, he felt a huge wave of mist flow through him. He continued to move forward, ignoring several powers till he bumped into a barrier. He pounded on it but it successfully kept him back.

His golden eyes began glowing brightly before releasing a beam of white fire. The barrier began glowing brightly like the beam before blasting, the force of explosion sending Percy flying into a house. The wall shattered as Percy crashed into it and got covered in the debris.

Slowly, removing the debris from over his body, he got up and limped forward, trying to regain his power and energy back.

_***Line Break***_

The Olympians stood in the back, weapons of power in their hand as they stared at the golden door. The minor gods stood forward, their armour and weapons covering them, making it hard to determine who was which god.

Murmurs were sounded as the minor gods thought about whether they wanted to fight the person who had supported them and had pardoned several of them with their roles in both the wars. There were a few whispers of, "Perseus Jackson is our savior! Why are we fighting him?" and "I'm starting to doubt the Gods' motives…"

The Olympians looked at the gods with doubt as they expected the minor gods to leave them to their demise.

"You really think he will come?" asked Dionysus with a hint of fear in his slurred voice. Even during the 'war', he was still drinking.

"I hope not. He is really powerful with the power of Titans and his own power along with the power of Poseidon and the wits and smartness of Athena. He will be a very dangerous person. Not to mention that he has Gaea's power as well."

Demeter piped up, "I told you that you should have given him some cereal. That would have kept him happy." The gods ignored her like always and Zeus asked, "Where is Hades?"

Demeter replied, "Him? Down there keeping my daughter safe from Perseus." Zeus' beard crackled with electricity but he didn't reply.

The door blasted off the wall and crashed back, making all the gods turn around and stare at the unwanted visitor. Percy stepped in, a fireball in his right hand and an orb of earth on his left as his eyes glowed bright golden.

"Aw I didn't know there was a party going here. Why didn't you invite me?" He said, as he ducked under a sword and shot the fireball at the back of his opponent. Zeus fired his master bolt at Percy but he simply dodged it and threw the earth ball at Zeus. Zeus ducked under it and moved to the side, his master bolt turning into a sword as a shield popped in his other hand.

Percy stepped back from a spear and kicked the owner back, making her stumble into three other gods and goddesses making all of them tumble. Without any hesitation, he sliced their throats and chests, successfully killing them.

Apollo shot an arrow at Percy, which burst in flames, only for Percy to jump over it and shot a fireball at him. Apollo staggered back as his armour released a thin wisp of smoke.

Percy grabbed a god and kneed him in the face, causing a dent in the armour and ichor covered his knee. Using the god as a shield, he rushed forward. Saving himself from the arrows or spears.

Pain erupted from his leg as he looked at a small girl with a dagger in her trembling hand. A vision of a small girl with blue eyes and raven hair popped in his head as he staggered back, his head groaning in pain.

"_Your sister? Yes, Yes, she is."_

"_Estelle. Estelle Blofis."_

Percy's eyes turned sea green, which went unnoticed by everyone except a goddess. The said goddess stopped and watched the demigod as he stood frozen in the middle. A god rushed forward and hit Percy in the head with a club. Percy snapped out of his daze as the memory vanished from his head and his eyes snapped back to golden.

He growled loudly and charged at Hercules. Hercules' eyes widened and he tried to block himself but Percy crashed into him hard, making Hercules fly back and crash into a throne. Percy launched forward and punched Hercules on his face till a crack was heard as his skull broke apart.

Artemis and Apollo shot Percy on the back, making him step forward as the two arrows stood upright on his back. Zeus fired his Master Bolt at Percy followed by a fireball, courtesy of Hephaestus. Demeter and Dionysus summoned a mass of thick roots that coiled around Percy's hand and feet as he was stunned, keeping him bound. Hermes sprinted around the Olympian council room, gathering the wounded gods and handing them ambrosia and nectar. Hestia stood at the back with Hera and spread hope to the gods as she stared sadly at Percy. She could feel a sliver of thin hope inside him but she feared that if she gave him hope then it might affect him wrong and he would lose that tiny bit of hope.

Percy shook his head of the stun and looked as the Gods glowered at him. He glared back as he tried to move his body, only to find them rooted to the spot… literally.

Zeus struck him with his Master Bolt, which hit him full force. He gritted his teeth to avoid screaming in pain.

All the gods followed Zeus' direction and released their power at the evil demigod. Percy finally screamed out loud as his body began glowing as he was burning up. Artemis flinched at his scream, something which went unnoticed by all of the others.

Everyone stopped and stood shocked to see Percy still hanging on the roots as he continued screaming.

"What? You are supposed to be dead. No demigod can last even a second against my Master Bolt, lest the power of every god," screamed Zeus. Percy chuckled as he looked up, his eyes landing on Zeus and said, in a chilly voice, "That's the thing Zeus. I am no demigod"

He pulled his hands, the roots snapping as if made of nothing but water. He charged forward, moving as a blur as gods and goddesses began falling to the ground as the demigod started killing them brutally.

Zeus, realising that he would fade, turned to Artemis, Hephaestus and Hermes and said, "Artemis, Hermes and Hephaestus. You need to hurry up. Hephaestus, I know you must have something that will allow you to stop this and somehow reverse this. Hermes, use your speed and run as fast as you can and try to help the two."

Artemis looked confused and asked, "What about me?" Zeus sighed and hugged her, something that shocked her, and he whispered, "You are the stealthiest goddess and you can help hide from Percy long enough to change this outcome."

Artemis nodded grimly but determination shone through her eyes. Hermes grabbed her by the shoulder and grabbed Hephaestus and ran fast. Zeus turned around as the fight continued on. Demeter fell down as the sword stabbed through her stomach and came out from her back.

Zeus looked around and spotted some minor gods and goddesses and Apollo, Hera and Hestia standing as the others lay on the ground, dead or glowing. Percy turned to look at them and stepped forward.

Apollo shot an arrow but Percy simply caught it and snapped it with his fingers. Apollo looked at him in surprise and failed to notice the earth covering his ankles till it was too late. He looked down to see he had been covered till his waist. Hera, uncharacteristically, tried to pull him out but it was solid and didn't budge. Percy ran at him, his sword burning as he slashed at Apollo. The force of the slash broke the mound of earth as he flew back and crashed on his throne which broke apart. Hera picked a spear and threw it at Percy who swiftly avoided it and caught it in mid-air and threw it back at Hera, which struck her chest as she fell back, the spear standing upright on her chest.

Apollo held his hand as he tried to stand up and watched as Percy jumped at Hera and pulled the spear from her chest. Hera screamed loudly in pain making Percy grin sadistically. Zeus slashed Percy from the back, which made Percy glide to the side. He knelt forward and looked over his wife.

"I am sorry dear. I am sorry for cheating on you so many times," Zeus said as tears slid down his cheeks. Hera simply smiled at him as her trembling hands caressed his cheek before her body stilled.

Zeus stayed in the position as Percy stepped behind him and cut his neck, making his head fall over on the ground. Apollo staggered, only to fall back as a figure crashed into him. He looked down to notice Hestia lying on his chest, blood pouring out of the corner of mouth. Other than that, she seemed absolutely fine.

Percy stalked towards them. Apollo's bow and arrow turned into golden hunting knives and he leapt at Percy.

_***Line Break***_

Hephaestus looked at his forge and began building a figure similar to an hourglass. Without turning, he said, "Artemis, take Hermes and go to Tartarus and get Kronos' essence. We need it to complete this."

Artemis nodded reluctantly and Hermes grabbed her and rushed to DOA studios.

"I'll go in alone. I'll be back soon. Just wait here and if Perseus shows up, run away. This is not your fight Hermes." Hermes nodded and walked to the side as Artemis hopped inside the Pit.

Artemis continued falling into the pit as determination showed on her face. Finally, she reached the bottom where she landed with the hunter's grace. Rushing forward she searched for the golden sarcophagus where Kronos' titan remains are trapped.

She spotted a temple to her right and took out her bow and notched an arrow and shot it inside to warn any monsters inside that she was there. A hellhound rushed out of the temple and bared its fangs at her.

She rolled her eyes and shot an arrow at the hellhound and moved forward, ignoring the golden dust the hellhound burst into. She approached the golden sarcophagus and knelt before and said, "I am sorry Kronos but I need your essence. This cannot be the end of Olympians or the end of the Western Civilisation."

The remains in the sarcophagus glowed, something Artemis considered as affirmation and grimaced as she took out a vial, Hephaestus had handed her and filled Kronos' essence inside it.

She hurriedly flashed out of the Tartarus and crashed on the ground as it took almost all of her strength. She looked up and saw Hermes hauled up by Percy. Percy's gaze turned to her and she saw his golden eyes glowing brightly.

"Perseus, leave him. He is just a messenger. You want me and Hephaestus," Artemis said as she notched an arrow on her bow. Percy left Hermes who crashed to the ground and began breathing heavy breaths. Percy, without a second's hesitation, charged at Artemis who ducked under his blow and kicked his unprotected back. Percy stumbled forward before turning to her and letting out an electric bolt at her.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she flew back as the bolt hit her straight in the stomach. Her hunter's parka seemed to be charred and revealed her pale stomach covered in smoke. Artemis swiftly leapt up and shot an arrow at Percy who caught it and snapped it.

Artemis ducked again right as he let out a golden beam at her, the heat similar to Apollo's, as she ducked under it and noticed a strand of her hair burning slightly. Artemis' bow and arrow transformed into hunting knives as she slashed at his chest. The knives bounced off harmlessly, making Percy chuckle as he slapped her on the face, making her stagger to the side.

Percy took out his sword, Riptide and stabbed at where Artemis stood. Artemis watched the sword come right towards her chest and closed her eyes, waiting for pain to overcome her consciousness. When she didn't feel anything, she opened her eyes and saw Hermes in front of her, Riptide buried deep inside his chest.

Artemis growled in anger and released a beam of pure moonlight at Percy which made him fly back and get knocked out.

Artemis knelt down next to the heavily breathing god as he stared at her. "This wasn't your fight Hermes. Why?"

He simply grinned and replied, "Because you are family. Now go and make sure that this doesn't happen."

Artemis nodded and wiped the tears from her cheeks and noticed Hermes glow brightly and the glow flew to Percy as he absorbed it. Percy's form glowed bright golden before going back to his tanned normal form. He began stirring and Artemis took it as her cue and flashed to Hephaestus' forge.

He stood there, sweat pouring down his scarred face as he continued building something. Noticing Artemis, he said, "Good you are here. The hourglass is almost over. Did you get the essence?"

Artemis nodded and handed him the vial. Hephaestus looked it over before pouring it on the fire. The fire glowed gold as it burnt up. Artemis' eyes flashed bright silver as she hauled Hephaestus up and said, "Why did you do that?"

Hephaestus simply pointed at the fire which continued burning gold and seemed to get lower and lower as it began to extinguish. Soon, the fire extinguished and in the middle lay an hourglass glowing bright golden. Artemis let Hephaestus down and picked the hourglass and looked at it. Before she could do anything, the gate of the forge blasted in as the duo looked at the invader.

Percy stepped in and glared at Artemis and sprinted super fast towards her. Shoving her back, he grabbed the hourglass and looked over it.

"You are changing the time? I am afraid I cannot let you do it Artemis," he said as he held the hourglass in his hand. Suddenly, he grunted and stumbled forward, dropping the hourglass as a sword was etched on his back. Artemis hurriedly picked the hourglass and noticed from the corner of her eyes, Percy stabbing Hephaestus in his face.

She turned the hourglass and it glowed bright silver, recognising Artemis as its master and the whole world seemed to light up. All of a sudden, Artemis felt herself fly in air and saw different versions of herself. A time when she had been young. A time where she was hunting alone. A time when she was under the sky. A time when she was cuddling in someone's embrace. A time when she saw herself with a spear through her back.

A hand grabbed her feet as she looked at Percy who was grabbing onto her ankles. He pulled her down and punched her in the face making Artemis tumble back before she gained balance and flew at him and grabbed him and threw him away. She focused on the fight with Gaea but her focus diverted as Percy grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close.

Artemis kneed him in the stomach and using him as a platform, propelled herself higher. The scene changed and she found herself on a ground, ichor leaking out of her mouth.

She looked up and saw a pair of striking grey eyes analysing her. _Athena._

**M/N: I had to skip the fight of Apollo and Hestia against Perseus because I really couldn't. Even writing the part of Hestia having blood from her mouth was hard to write because whenever I tried to write it, I imagined her as a child and I couldn't. I am a human and I have a heart and I couldn't do it. Sorry if you looked forward to Hestia versus Perseus but I just couldn't. Anyways, there was the time travel. Artemis is in the PAST. Now the real plot starts and its about time. And damn this is a long author's note. Ok, REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVORITE! And make us happy to write the next chapter early.**

**T/N: Hey Guys! This will be the longest chapter for a while :(. We like to keep the chapters shorter so we can crank them out a little faster. For the next few chapters, the story will follow mainly Artemis instead of Percy, so it should be interesting.**


	10. Hiatus

This story is on hiatus till the co-author TyGuy45 returns from wherever he is. Hasn't responded to my messages so, I am not sure when this story will be updated. I might post between sometimes but not gonna be as frequent as it used to be.


	11. Wait! Past? Future? Time Travel?

**Chapter 9: Wait! Past? Future? Time Travel?**

**11 September, 1992, Olympus, Manhattan, Athena's Palace**

Artemis sat on a chair, a towel wrapped around her thin frame, her hair wet as she sipped some coffee. Athena sat opposite her, holding a notepad as she looked over Artemis and the torn and battered silver parka on the ground besides Artemis' chair.

"So wanna tell me what happened? I have never seen you cry and definitely never seen you hug anyone, including father. So why did you cry and hug me when you arrived? You muttered something about me being dead," Athena questioned, her dark grey eyes bore into Artemis' soul.

Artemis sighed and placed the cup on the table next to her chair and leaned forward, "I am about to tell you something you probably aren't going to believe but you need to trust me." Athena's eyebrows rose but she remained silent.

"I am from the future."

Just like that, she dropped the whole news. Athena dropped her notepad as her mouth opened wide open as she stared at Artemis. Artemis calmly sipped her coffee as she looked around her sister's palace. It looked the same as before but there was a huge loss possessions on her wall. For starters, there was the silver bracelet Artemis had gifted her before she had been captured.

_Wait, I gave her the silver bracelet but she doesn't have it right now. How much back in time have I travelled? Maybe I can go and save myself from being captured and am able to keep my dignity of being the stealthiest being in the universe._

Athena seemed to have heard Artemis as she got up hastily, her chair toppled backwards, as she bent forward and picked Artemis by her throat.

"Artemis… You do know how unbelievable you sound right now right? How do you expect me to believe that you are from the future."

"Look, I swear on the Styx that what I say is true." Thunder rumbled outside making Athena's eyes to go wide as she stumbled slightly but maintained her posture

"Well then, this is certainly something I didn't expect. You cannot change time or any event that takes place," Athena shouted, trying to keep her anger at bay.

"Sister, do you even know how horrible my time is? The gods-", Artemis tried to reason with Athena but she clamped her hand at her mouth and said, "Don't say anything about the future. To me or anyone. There is a reason nobody changes or messes with time Artemis. Do you have any idea how much risk you have put the Western Civilisation in by coming to this time?"

She took a deep breath and continued, "Time is like a sea. It likes to stay calm and collected but even a small ripple, doesn't matter if from a pebble or from a huge rock, can cause a huge disturbance. That is why even Kronos didn't reverse time because he knew that even going to the past was tricky and changing it would have huge and terrific consequences. So don't change time. Let it go as it had gone in your world because if you change even a tiny bit of time, the whole future can change."

Artemis froze in shock and didn't even notice Athena take her hand off her mouth. She couldn't believe that she had taken so much effort and danger just to come to the past and change the time but she couldn't?

Athena shook Artemis and said, "From the time you entered my palace, I have been investigating your godly power and vitals," her face took a troubled expression, "you seem to have lost your godly power."

Artemis froze again in surprise as her mind went blank, her breathing began uneven as she began panicking. Athena stiffened and flashed a book on panic attacks as Artemis began shaking violently and muttering gibberish.

Athena read fast before throwing it away and tried to calm Artemis. Artemis continued panicking before she passed out as Athena knocked her on the head.

When she woke up, Artemis was on a bed in what she assumed was Athena's palace. She sat up and looked around, catching sight of a figure standing in the doorway.

"I see that you're awake, Sister," Athena said, "I had to knock you out to stop your little panic attack."

At the mention of a panic attack, Artemis remembered exactly what had set it off. Her eyes widened, "Athena, tell me it's not true. Tell me that I am still a god." She looked like she was on the verge of another panic attack.

Athena shook her head sadly, "I'm sorry, Artemis, but I'm afraid that it's true. Although, while you were passed out, I took your ichor samples to Apollo and said that it was that of my sister. He didn't even seem surprised as he probably thought I was talking of some other daughter of our father. He checked it and said that you have gone through a huge power depletion. Your immortal domains that kept you powerful, per say, have been removed. You are now just a normal immortal with golden ichor and regeneration."

Artemis' breath started to pick up and her heart began to race. _I cannot lose my domains. They are a part of me. The fates ordained it so. _Artemis started twitching on the bed, the bed shaking slightly.

"Woah there, calm down, Sister. Take a deep breath and calm down."

Slowly, Artemis started to calm down and her breathing returned to normal. She nodded at Athena to reassure her that she was alright.

"Ok, now that you're alright, I need to know a couple of things. First off, why did you even come back to this timeline? I know before that I said you shouldn't tell me about the future, but if it is so serious that you needed to come back in time, then it may be necessary. Plus, if you are already here, then the timelines are already messed up, and it can't get much worse than this." Athena said.

"Yes, this is very important. But before I say anything, what year is this?"

Athena seemed confused but answered nevertheless, "1992."

"In the future, there is a demigod that will be born, Perseus Jackson. He will be a son of Poseidon," Artemis sighed and stated, secretly making sure that she doesn't mention that Percy would be born next year. At hearing this, Athena clenched her fist in rage.

"I see that Barnacle Beard decided to break his vow too."

Artemis looked disapprovingly at her sister before continuing with her story. No matter what happens, she never gives up her fit over Poseidon. If Artemis didn't know Athena as well she does, she would highly think that Athena does it for getting his attention.

"As I was saying, Perseus will be a son of Poseidon, the most powerful demigod to walk the earth for centuries. As he grows up, he will live with his mother, who will have some way to keep the monsters away, in order to protect her son. I don't know how she managed to do that as Uncle refused to share much about the woman. Yet after 12 years, she is forced to bring him to Camp Half-blood. There he will get his first quest of many. I will not go into detail for each one, but let's just say that each of these quests is enough to put any demigod in written history forever."

Athena looked shocked, "Surely you're exaggerating, Sister. There has been no demigod except maybe Hercules who can shock me and since we have made him a god, he doesn't do much except sit at the pillars dedicated to himself."

Artemis shook her head, "You will see once he is born into this timeline. Anyways, there were two even more major accomplishments that he achieves, greater than his others. First, he will defeat Kronos in the throne room while defending New York from an upcoming Titan War. And second, he and six other demigods will manage to take down Gaea to save the world a second time."

If Athena was shocked then, this was a whole electrical power plant. Her mind raced trying to grasp the fact that not only did her rival break the vow but produced a child smart and strong enough to help the Olympians. Her mind bristled with mild anger and jealousy as she tried to comprehend what her sister from the future had told her.

"I see that you are shocked. I can't say that I wasn't either. Now, Perseus will be involved in a relationship with a daughter that you will have in about a year, named Annabeth."

"My daughter?! Why would I ever let a sea spawn anywhere near my daughter?" Athena said indignantly.

"Oh hush, Perseus is not only a hero, but also a good man. His fatal flaw is loyalty. Yes, he is the only man that I would ever consider to be worthy of even being called a man. He did not do anything bad to your daughter, so quit scowling. In fact, Perseus even turned against Olympus over your daughter, which is why I am here."

Athena looked surprised, "Why? What happened to my daughter that made him do such a thing? If his fatal flaw is loyalty, then something terrible must have happened for him to betray Olympus."

"During a quest to find the Athena Parthenos, Annabeth encountered Arachne and managed to trick her by trapping her in her own weaving. Something happened that went terribly wrong. Arachne fell in, pulled Annabeth in with her. Percy tried to save her, but he was not able to pull them both up. Sadly, this was the turning point for him and he turned into the man I hate and every one of my hunters hate. Though I was deeply sad with his loss, I saw him kill my ," Artemis sighed sadly. Despite the fact that he was a male, she still felt saddened that he had turned dark. He did not deserve it.

"So you're telling me that you came back in time to save a male demigod? Or kill him?"

"Kill him and save the Western Civilisation. Perseus became extremely powerful by absorbing the essence of all the deities that he killed. The Olympus from the past is already doomed, so the Olympians sent me back in time to save this timeline," Artemis said. Athena pursed her lips in thought.

"You do know that by telling me this, you have already risked this timeline greatly. You realize that what you're trying to do is change fate," Athena said incredulously.

"Look, sister, I know this is a lot to ask, but I'm really going to need help saving this timeline. I'm not even a goddess anymore, what can I do except give suggestions and information," Artemis said.

Athena looked at her sister and nodded, "Don't worry, sister, we'll figure something out."

**M/N: Sup readers. So in this chapter, Tyguy45 and I made some changes and he will be the one typing while I edit and write the description for some more chapters so he has control of how this story progresses. Anyways, we are trying to update as often as we can but it is hard, especially with the lack of reviews. So go easy on us because we do spend hours planning and typing and editing to make it good. **

**T/N: Hey guys! I know there was a lot of dialogue in this chapter, but we needed to establish the relationship between Athena and Artemis in this chapter. Hope you guys like the story so far!**


	12. Cute baby boy

Chapter 10: Cute baby boy

Over the next few days, Artemis and Athena brainstormed ways to save the timeline. There were quite a few problems that they needed to tackle. First of all, the fact that there were now two Artemis' in this timeline. They needed a way to make sure that Future Artemis would not be discovered by the council, or else there would be a big problem.

As usual, Athena came up with a solution. Turning towards Artemis, her eyes glowed slightly and Artemis looked at her in confusion, unaware of the changes going on in her body. Athena paused as her thinking face came back before she nodded and materialised a mirror and shoved it towards Artemis. Looking in the mirror, Artemis was surprised by the fact that she now had grey eyes. Her face had also changed slightly, becoming slightly more angular and sharper than before. Although she still resembled her old self a little, people would never even suspect that she was Artemis, because of the differences, and the fact that there was already an Artemis.

Artemis nodded gratefully towards Athena and asked, "Is there a possibility that I can get my power and domains back?"

Athena shifted slightly, "When you were knocked out, I took a vial of your ichor - Yes, you still have ichor - and took it to Apollo and said it was my sister's. Luckily, father has had tons of children that he didn't question and said that your cells in your ichor have been massively depleted of energy. However, they are healing themselves up and getting their energy back but, it may take time."

Artemis looked downcast and but nodded in understanding. "Now about Perseus, what are you planning to do Artemis?"

"Kill him before he starts killing us," she replied instantly, an evil grin lighting up on her face.

18 August, 1992, a Hospital in Manhattan

Artemis sighed as she put on her face mask and noticed from the corner of her eyes a middle aged woman with brown hair moaning, wrapped in blue clothes. Artemis walked forward, nearly dodging the rush of doctors and nurses and silently entered the room.

She recognised the woman as Sally and noticed a faint green aura emanating from her abdomen with her godly vision. Artemis hurried forward and carefully helped the screaming young woman give birth to baby Perseus. As much as she wished she could leave him inside her womb, she held a lot of respect for the mortal woman and couldn't leave her to such excruciating pain. As the baby emerged from the woman's womb, she collapsed onto the hospital in exhaustion.

The baby cried loudly, his green eyes filled with tears as he looked at Artemis's silver eyes. Yet the moment his sea green eyes met hers, they brightened and he was instantly calmed, as if her eyes had a soothing effect on him. Artemis gave him a forced smile and returned him to the panting Sally Jackson and said, "What unusual eyes!"

Sally looked at his eyes, replying calmly, "He got it from his father. Thank you so much, for helping me through that." Artemis nodded, not surprised but clouding her features with fake astonishment.

"It was nothing."

Artemis grabbed the baby and said, "I'll go and clean him up while the nurses get you new sheets."

Sally nodded tiredly as Artemis motioned the nurses. Artemis carried baby Percy to another room and wrapped him in a blue towel. Looking around, she noticed she was alone, so she took out her hunting knife and held it over his throat. Just one slice and the whole future could be changed.

Just one swipe.

Baby Percy decided this moment to open his eyes and saw Artemis holding a knife to his neck. Unexpectedly, baby Percy began laughing and trying to get a hold of the knife. Artemis' eyes widened and she pulled the knife back, trying not to hurt baby Percy.

She froze. Why was she trying to save the baby Percy if she came here to kill him? As she looked into his beautiful sea green eyes, she became hypnotized by the purity and the innocence within those deep pools. Suddenly, as if he sensed that she was entranced by him, he started gurgling adorably. Artemis just managed to stop herself from cooing at the little demigod, but managed to stay focused on the task at hand. She shakely put the knife to his throat once again, but stopped before she could make the fatal move. As she thought about her actions, she realized that it may be cruel to kill a baby, especially a baby that would soon become the greatest hero the world had every seeen. Shaking her head, she put the knife back inside her suit and carried the now awake baby Percy to his mother. He is still too young. I will finish the job when he is just a little older, she reassured herself. Sally cooed at Percy and tickled him making the baby giggle loudly.

Sighing, Artemis left, silently cursing herself.

Unknown to her, Sally stared at her retreating back with a knowing look as she gently cooed Percy, yes Percy. She had decided to call her son Perseus or Percy after the Greek hero, Perseus who had a happy life (kind of). Baby Percy continued to laugh and gurgle softly till he fell slightly into sleep. Sally sighed as she realised that her son was a demigod and his life would be full of troubles. Cold fear and anger boiled underneath her calm facade as she silently cursed Poseidon for cursing her son, her only son, with the scent.

Artemis left the hospital and looked to the sky and said, "Athena, pull me back." To any random mortal, it would've looked weird but they instantly would've forgotten after a bright flash around Artemis teleported her to Athena's palace. Sighing, she crashed on the couch, trying to relax. Of course, Athena being the curious goddess she is, interrupted her silence and asked, "Did you do it?"

Artemis shook her head, hoping that Athena wouldn't question it further. Luckily, she didn't. Instead, she commented, "Good, because I was thinking about what you had said and realised that we need Perseus. Kronos' downfall is the result of Percy and if you kill him right now, Poseidon would be furious at you and dad and won't help in the war efforts."

Artemis groaned as she realised that her revenge would have to wait for several more years for Percy to defeat Kronos and then stop him from being a part of the seven demigods. Yes that was a worthy foolproof plan.

But for the meantime, she would have to be close to Percy and keep an eye on him and his thoughts.

August 1st 2010, Greece

Perseus is thrown out of a shower of golden light as he shook his head to get rid of the dizziness. A huge explosion pushed him backwards till he stopped and hovered in the air, watching as huge chunks of soil and rocks fall to the ground. He simply smirked when he spotted Percy standing there, glad to know the future would stay the same, till he spotted the figure next to Percy.

M/N: Not that long but its just a starting point to the story moving forward. There will be several chapter like this so don't think this is the last chapter with such lame story. Anyways, review and maybe we will write the next chapter early. Aight Peace out.


End file.
